the tragic angel
by oliverpowell511
Summary: this is by far the darkest story i will ever write possibly, it is purely a sad story, no comedy like my previous storys most of it is detailed rape, so if you dont like the sound of that don't read, its an alternate to angry birds, got the idea from the first chapter bad days, Dylan is kidnapped and raped it will take every effort to find and save her.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay guys this is a story I got from my first chapter of bad days and the episode angry birds.** **warning does contain rape and kidnap, dearer than she last story.**

on the train:

"okay you go." The boss said. EvN and Dylan started to walk away but then he had an idea. "she stays!"

"No" Evan said. "We're a team"

"I really, thinking, that you think im stupid."

"Evan, it's fine, you go." Dylan told him.

"are you sure?" Evan asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine"

20 minutes later:

the boss, thought it was all clear and he was probably dead. He went over to Dylan, who was worried about Evan, sitting on the couch.

"Guess he got unlucky." The boss said.

"you better watch your mouth. You piece of shit." Dylan spat back.

The boss injected her very quickly before she could even move her arm,she got up but couldn't shove properly, her eyesight went blurry.

"what the fuck!" Dylan said.

" Just a little drug to make you relax. Ciesar, mind joining me?" Ceasar, thought his consciounce said help her but he couldn't resist. He got up, the boss pushed her to him, ceaser then caught her her back on his chest, the grabbed her breasts, the boss then walked over to them.

"No." She begged. " please."

"Shhhh. We're just having fun." He said in a dark voice then put one hand on her backside then squeezed.

then the other on her entrance, the took both his hands and unbottoned her pants, then went for the zip, ceaser then took one hand off her breast then took it to cup her entrance through her underwear. The boss pulled off her pants.

"So hot in here, better take your jacket off." He said with a cunning grin. Ceaser, grabbed her jacket then pulled it off, and let it drop to the floor.

She almost let a tear drop, but that would have given them some more satisfaction she wasn't going to make that mistake. ceaser undid his zip, and so did his employer. ceaser pulled her panties to reveal her naked backside, he then shoved his manhood slight into her from the back.

Then tstooped piped they had heard steps come across the train, they were going to leave her but thought of something else.

Evan walked into the cart but saw only emptiness, the. Saw Dylan's jacket and pants.

**so that's the first chapter guys, comment if you want I'm really not sure about this story, if you don't like it then ill delete It just tell me, its supposed to be a sad story but still tell me. It's gonna have detail of the rape, just to show how they can really brake Dylan.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok guys since your on Thais chapter ya probably like it if so review. Btw I'm bored of calling the guy 'boss' so untill I find out his name in gonna call him Garry.**

Evan looked petrified, "Dylan" he called then looked around. He heard an engine start Evan, sprinted out and saw the car.

"DYLAN!" Evan, said was the car sped away.

"Evan," Mac said running towards him. "Where's Dylan?"

SOMEWHERE JUST OUTSIDE VANCOUVER

A bucket of water came over Dylan, she awoke in just her underwear and bra. She again had a drug in her, refreshed, so she had blurred vision and barely move, though that didn't make much difference since she Ewan's tied up anyway.

"morning Gorguess" The boss said coming into the room,

"Have a nice sleep?" Ceaser, said cunningly. Bringing his hands to her breasts from behind."great tits." He said squeezing the wet covered breasts

"Not a bad ass as well," Garry said putting his hands firmly on her backside."Ya know, I was gonna wait, but, what the hell" Garry said," ceaser, take em off."

Garry, grabbed the waist band of her knickers, the pulled other off, Dylan, tried to stop her legs from strightening, but her strengh was all gone, The man, took, them down her knees to her her feet and off her toes. Ceaser, untied her, and undid the strap of her bra, and thaway it away. He the. Looked over her shoulder to see her naked breasts, the pinched her nipples.

Garry, spread her legs, to see her breasts and and entrance he put his head down between her legs and licked her, Ceaser grabbed the back of her hair, back so she was looking at the ceiling, and he kissed her hard.

THE TANK, CROSS PHOTONICS.

Toby, we have to get that number plate.

" What, was it?" Toby, asked getting into her chair.

"CS-015A" Evan, said.

Toby, searched itexting looked through the hole of Vancouver the area outside.

NO MATCHES

the computer said.

"DAMN IT" Evan, yelled.


	3. Chapter 3

Garry, grabbed her hair roughly, and threw her out of the chair and onto the edge of a desk, the as she was about to get up, he grabbed the back of her kneck, and pushed her back down, bending her over.

Garry unzipped his, trousers spanking her then stuck his manhood, inside her backside.

"Uh god your tight." He said darkly thrusting slow then going fast. Then grabbed her hair pullng back putting his other hand on her waist.

"Ceaser," he said grabbing her shoulders pulling her up to face her"Sit down for a sec, you can have a turn in a minute.

"No please stop please!" Dylan, begged finally breaking.

"Ha knew you'd eventually break." He said grussembly taking himeself out turning her on her back, spreading her legs then, grabbing her breasts, squeezing Pushed right back in.

"God I see why your going for them mate" He said to ceaser."you are so hot baby. OH YEAH!" He yelled ajaculating.

"AH NO!" She said tears running down her cheeks. He finally slowed.

He Hit her backside again then. "Cieser all yours.

"NOOOO"

**right sorry guys had to go to detail, show how dark it is.**


End file.
